Hefiukewhgoiewl
Zaphael, otherwise known as the Guardian of the Heavens is a celestial entity whom has existed since the beginning of time. He is one of the greatest Deities known to the denizens of Elysium and will continue to, and possibly always be the most influential God ever. As a cosmic entity; Zaphael's first ability is his formidable, and extremely powerful control over Gravity itself. This ability should not come as a surprise since his sheer power is the result of being the manifestation of all cosmic phenomena. Generally Zaphael can attribute his gravity magic to extreme telekinesis. Being able to push people down and lift them up with very much ease; the Deity finds manipulating threads of gravity to be a breeze. Additionally he can tear fabric apart to change the flow of gravity in certain zones up to various percents. Where he will shift the gravity completely to let's say for example; a wall, he can also change the flow subtly in less obvious but still present ways. Finally Zaphael makes his greatest use of gravity magic over his exertion and control over planets, stars, and even black holes. Often when is he on earth, he moves the positioning of stars to create various constellations to please himself. Zaphael himself lacks any sort of tethering to gravity and thus is able to freely fly as he wishes. Overall; Zaphael heralds gravity as one of his first choices in combat. |time = As a result, Zaphael can manipulate time as an entire force. While time is seen by many as something linear, to him it's quite the opposite. Zaphael controls time like a river, he can cause it to change directions and even flow against itself to reverse time. However Zaphael rarely uses his ability over time since it is known to cause tears in space fabric that even he would not be willing to deal with. Aside from it all, Zaphael is able to stop time on inanimate objects and even freeze aging, but he is not able to stop it completely; only bend it like a river. Rarely Zaphael will must up the capability to bend himself and other spacial matter back in time to correct the future. Zaphael himself exists lacking any sense of time, making him an ideal candidate for time transport. This is because Zaphael only exists in the current time line he choses to be present in. Overall; Zaphael rarely taps into time as a force to use as a weapon or as a tool, more so bending the river whenever necessary. |space = As another result; Zaphael controls and has dominion over space too. This making him a user of both space and time. Albeit he is still limited in that space is not linear either and is more like a river. Zaphael can cause tears in space to cause objects and people to disappear, even pull and transport areas of space into other dimensions or planes of existent for certain amounts of time. Zaphael generally doesn't utilize his command over space as often as he even should for himself, and typically sticks to his control over gravity as tools of command. His control over space, however, enables him to transport himself and various areas including practically anywhere. He is able to even shift between the multiverse and visit parallel dimensions and realities. His control over space can even heighten to the point where he can be viewed as a fourth dimensional being, or even higher. Overall; Zaphael has an incredible control over space, but choses to only use it when necessary. |knowledge = As a Celestial Being, Zaphael has learned a lot by shifting in and out of various timelines and dimensions. Over centuries and even possibly over a millennia of knowledge acquiring; it is safe to say Zaphael is the most knowledgeable Deity in existence. Being above the mortal norm, Zaphael's IQ would be assumably astronomically high. He is one of the most intelligent deities as another fact. It is even rumoured he has gained an audience with various religious figures. Zaphael, due to his knowledge is a truly neutral being with no moral views whatsoever. However he is one to protect the multiverse when it is called for. When a certain threat arises to his universe he was born in (the Elysium Universe) he will manifest as necessary to defend it. Intervention is rare. Although he is quite isolated from the planet where most of the Elysium-born denizens reside, he has been recorded to make contact and bestow his astral-knowledge upon various followers. These followers later being known as the "Astralwalkers" who are his predominant proxies. |magic = Zaphael himself is no stranger to magic. Having most of his abilities tapping into magic; Zaphael is actually a result of magic being born during the creation of the multiverse. While his magic is limited to his control over space-time and gravity, he has been known to tap into the magical whenever necessary. As such he has a heightened affinity to magic due to his astral-knowledge and can simply roar casting any spell he sees fit. This can range from any degree of fireball a fire mage could cast to a violent wind storm a nature mage could cast. Overall Zaphael limits his magic deliberately and only taps into it's true potential when he's making an appearance. In hindsight his magic is unlimited and freeform, however he prefers to stick with his cosmic-manipulation magics more so than other magics which is generally regarding this category. Overall his control over magic is simply an added bonus to his prime magics which are listed above. However Zaphael did create a specific branch of magic for his "Astralwalkers" to use. This magic is known as Zahael Magic; the channeling of cosmic energy from Zaphael. Which is essentially utilized by the Astralwalkers. It allows Astralwalkers to tap into Zaphael's prime abilities without abusing it. All Zahael-magic use is regulated by Him and will not be abusable in any way. Often Zaphael deliberately limits Zahael-magic in order to keep his followers from stepping out of line. |possession = Finally and arguably the most controversial ability that Zaphael has and possesses, is his ability to possess a specific host on Elysium. When possessing a chosen host, their eyes turn to a very slightly glowing white and they often feel a great rush of power. Zaphael's voice will ring in the back of their head as His power is granted; with fully unlimited access to the selected host. Zaphael often possesses hosts as a warning before attuning an individual to Zahael Magic to see if they can bare the constant influx of astral energy and Zaphael's voice. All Zahael Magic users are able to hear Zaphael's voice in their heads and may often be ordered to carry out certain tasks. Zahael Magic was originally Zaphael possessing a user, but he decided that was too much and mustered all his knowledge and magic to create His form of magic. Zahael Magic is a form of possession that all Astralwalkers must bare until their last hour or if they ask for Zaphael himself to unattune them. Although his possession is slight in most cases, Zaphael can actually manifest himself as a human mage on Elysium with the same white eyes as before without possessing a host in fact. Additionally all Zahael Magic users have their eyes turn into a stark white with a slight tint upon attunement. |}} Category:Zaphael